


Affairs of Camelot

by Windmondkind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Battle, Conspiracy, Crimes & Criminals, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character(s), Secrets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windmondkind/pseuds/Windmondkind
Summary: Monkey D. Ruffy wurde entführt! Wer steckt dahinter?





	Affairs of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt nach dem Wano-Arc. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Jimbei und Carrot ein Teil der Crew ist.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auf der Thousand Sunny, dem Schiff der Strohhutpiraten.  
Monkey D. Ruffy war ein junger aufstrebender Pirat, man nannte ihn den fünften Kaiser. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, trug ein rotes Shirt und eine kurze blaue Jeans, seinen Strohhut hat er neben sich abgelegt. Er schlief mit dem Kopf auf dem Tresen.  
Währenddessen kochte Sanji, der Smutje der Strohhüte, ein Stück Fleisch. Er war ein großer, blonder und schlanker Mann mit einem dünnen Kinnbart.  
"Ruffy, wach auf!"  
Der Mann schlief weiter, Sanji stellte ihn eine Portion Essen hin.  
Er reagierte immer noch nicht.  
Sanji fragte ihn laut "Was ist los mit dir?"  
"Er ist tot, Mann!" sagte eine unbekannte Stimme.  
Sanji fragte jetzt leicht gereizt "Wer bist du?"  
"Wer ich bin? Ich bin Svenja, eine Walküre!"  
Mit diesen Worten erschien eine rothaarige Frau, die Sanji nur bis zur Brust reicht. Sie trug ein rotschwarze Rüstung, einen Flügelhelm, der ihr Gesicht bis auf die Augen verdeckte.  
"Du hast ihn getötet, meinen Glückwunsch!"  
Sanji war vollkommen entsetzt, er könnte nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. er hat seinen eigenen Kapitän getötet.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vinsmoke Sanji. Er ist einfach nur ein Wechselbalg! Du hast rein zufälligerweise seinen Schwachpunkt erwischt. Für sie ist Fleisch in hohen Dosen tödlich."Der Koch fragte dann entsetzt „Das bedeutet ja, dass Ruffy ersetzt wurde!“  
Svenja hievte den bewusstlosen Körper des Wechselbalg auf ihre Schulter und lächelte „Das ist korrekt. Du bist schlauer als erwartet.“  
"Du willst doch nicht verschwinden, junge Frau?" fragte der Koch, dabei ging er zu Tür, die nach draußen führte.  
Die Walküre ballte ihre rechte Hand und sagte noch immer lächelnd "Das habe ich vor, aber solange du mich nicht als echten Gegner akzeptiert, ist eine Niederlage unausweichlich für dich."  
Mit einen Mal befindet sie sich direkt vor Sanji und schlug ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Sanji flog weg und landete im Hauptmasten des Schiffes.  
Sie betrat das Deck und schrie stolz "Ich, Svenja von Nordhausen, habe Monkey D. Ruffy, den fünften Kaiser, getötet"  
Die Crew starrte sie schockiert und sauer an.


End file.
